Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday, Norway!
by WILD.SHINY.MU D KIP.APPEARED
Summary: For Norway's Birthday! Norway gets a special birthday gift from a certain Englishman.


"Happy Birthday, Norway!" Iceland greeted his brother as he shoved a wrapped present toward Norway's chest. Norway looked at Iceland before taking the present.

"You didn't have to give me a birthday present, Iceland." Norway said, as he carefully ripped the wrapping paper. Iceland crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks.

"Yeah but I wanted to. What kind of a brother am I if I didn't?"

"The normal kind."

"Whatever. Enjoy your birthday, Norway!" Norway glanced at his brother, and raised his brows.

"What? Is something wrong with my present?"

"No, no…it's just that even on my birthday you still won't call me 'Big brother'."

Silence filled the room. Iceland simply blinked at Norway before blushing and looking down.

"…Never!" Iceland quickly dashed away from the room, leaving the Norwegian with his present, a fairy and troll plushie doll. Norway looked at the fairy and his troll before shrugging and placing the gift on the night table.

"Happy Birthday, Norway!" Finland and Sealand both greeted as they laid a small cake with a lit candle in front of Norway. He glanced at the cake before glancing at the happy faces of Finland and Sealand. Sweden came up to the Norwegian and patted his shoulder

"_H'ppy B'rthd'y, N'rw'y_."

"_Takk_, Oof!" Sealand quickly hugged the Norwegian as Finland took a picture.

"Hey, Norway, you'll be seeing the British jerk of jerks right!" Sealand's voice was muffled by the clothes of the Norwegian, but nevertheless, Norway heard. Norway patted the young micronation's head as he tried, with the help of Sweden, to push the young micronation away.

"England is not that bad."

"He's still a jerk!"

* * *

><p>"Ohohoho! Happy Birthday, Norge!" Denmark slung his arm on the Norwegian's shoulders as Norway was making his way to England's house. Norway glared at the Dane as he tried to push the muscular arm away.<p>

"…"

"What! No thank you!" Denmark said and gave Norway the best puppy dog pout he could ever give.

"I'd love to but you practically ruined my birthday." Norway said as he successfully managed to push the arm away from his shoulder.

"Ohoho! But you'll enjoy England's gift the best!" Norway tilted his head at the side as he looked at Denmark.

"What do you mean?"

"…YOU'LL SEE!" Denmark shouted before dashing away from the Norwegian. Norway looked at the direction the Dane had ran off and sighed.

* * *

><p>For the first time in Norway's life. His face was filled with emotions as he looked at what- or should I say who was in front of him. England, posed and nearly naked... A black cloth was covering England's nether regions, nothing less and nothing more, and in his hand were handcuffs...The kind France would use. Norway's jaw slightly dropped, his eyes bulged a little and a there was a small blush across his face. Sweat rolled down his cheek as he tried to stop his eyes from travelling any further down the Englishman's navel.<p>

"What is this, England?" It took all the willpower Norwegian can muster to lift his gaze up to England's eyes. England's face was burning as he took a deep breath.

"H-Happy B-Birthday, Norway!" England stuttered as he scratched his nape and tries to avoid eye contact with his lover. Norway raised his brow.

"Are you...Are you trying to seduce me? On my birthday? And what in Odin's name are you... Are those handcuffs?" England blushed harder and gazed down.

"I-I went to Denmark...I wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday. And yes... These are handcuffs." England said softly, but it was loud enough for Norway to hear. Norway looked at his lover with disbelief.

"So this was what Denmark was talking about…But Denmark? Seriously, of all the people and nations you could go to, you went to Denmark?" England blushed harder as he took another deep breath. Norway couldn't help but feel the sweat rolling down his cheeks as he tried not to imagine the cloth falling down. The way England was moving his legs wasn't really helping him at all.

"Yes, I know it was stupid but...Goddammit! I don't know how to explain! He said something about showing up like this... S-so, uhh... Happy Birthday!" England greeted again, blushing a bit.

"Thank you."

Before Norway could say anything else, England smirked, backing the Norwegian into a wall, as he blushed furiously. Again, it took all the Norwegian's willpower to not look down at the loose fabric that was currently covering his lover's nether regions. Which was not going to stay on for any longer...

"So, are you ready for your present?' he whispered, making Norway blush even darker. The last thing the Norwegian could remember was something cold and hard around his wrist and that seductive wink his lover gave him.

* * *

><p>Outside the Englishman's house, on the side of the road, a white van stood, parked. Where a Dane and a Frenchman were both drinking wine as they continued recording and enjoying the scene of the pair of lovers inside making love.<p>

"This is hot, noh?" Denmark erupted in laughter as they continued watching.

"Well, you'll never know when a little blackmail might come in handy. Send me a 2 copies, okay?"

"_Oui._" France replied, as they clinked their glasses and watched.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORGE! Since I'm in the Philippines, and the clock struck 12, it's May 17. WOOT! <strong>

**Translations: **

**_H'ppy B'rthd'y, N'rw'y- Just in case some can't understand, it's 'Happy Birthday, Norway'. Sweden's accent is somehow hard to write._**

**_Takk- it's Norwegian for Thank You._**

**_Oui- it's French for Yes._**

**THANK YOU AddictedToMuzic (read her stories!)~ for Beta-ing this fic and helping me with my other fics! YOU'RE THE BEST AND -as Prussia would say it- AWESOME! I guess I dedicate this story to Norge and you! My fellow Fairy Pair shipper! **

**HAVE AN AWESOME CONSTITUTION DAY, NORWEGIANS! **


End file.
